


Lost Soul

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim cannot believe Spock is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Soul

Where has gone the mirror image of myself?

The one that knows me like no one else.

All is left is an empty shell of flesh and bone.

Where has gone the ordered thoughts of his sane mind?

How cruel that life could take it away without a day of mourning.

Where has gone his soul of compassion and love that I saw everyday?

It has gone and I am left broken and no more.


End file.
